


Pleasure

by unsettled



Category: Farscape
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is nothing that Braca can provide, even in the most minimal of ways, that he allows Scorpius to go to someone else for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh yeah Idk. I mean, this was an obvious ship but I had a really hard time imagining Scorpius in that way and then I suddenly didn't, so. I don't feel that confident in their voices yet, so experiment is experiment.

There is nothing that Braca can provide, even in the most minimal of ways, that he allows Scorpius to go to someone else for.

Nothing

So this is nothing new, they way Scorpius leans back as Braca thumbs at release panels and strokes the length of Scorpius's cock, takes it in his mouth and sucks, listening to Scorpius's faint sigh. _A little more with the teeth,_ he thinks, _Scorpius likes that_ , and is rewarded with Scorpius's leather clad hands clenching in his hair.

It's not just that he can provide this service, not just that he is untrusting of others to do so. It's that he is allowed to, and that he wants to, and that he is honored to. And while he enjoys being able to make Scorpius lose a little bit of control, it's not even about that, for Scorpius loses control all too often, loses his grasp on the situation and his temper easily – but he always regains control, he always has a ace up his sleeve. 

Scorpius comes in his mouth, the faintly bitter taste that he's long since grown more than accustomed to, grown to enjoy, and smiles faintly at him. "As excellent as always," he says, with more than a bit of fondness, and while Scorpius is unstinting with his praise of Braca, he feels himself warm at it anyway. 

"Thank you, sir," he says. "It is my pleasure," and he means it.


End file.
